


Haikyuu!! Whumptober 2020 (ENG)

by Khlowx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Accidents, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate universe - Mafia, Asphyxiation, Assault, BUT LIGHT, Bedridden, Being Lost, Betrayal, Birthday Cake, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Bruises, Burns, COVID 19, Caregiver, Coma, Concussions, Confrontations, Criticism, Crying, Cutting, Death, Dehydration, Delirium, Denial, Doctor/Patient, Domestic Violence, Drowning, Electrocution, Euthanasia, Exhaustion, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Feelings Realization, Fever, Fire, Firefighters, Flirting, Gentleness, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Gunshot Wounds, Hatred, Heavy Angst, Help, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Honeymoon, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Hot Weather, Hurt, Hypothermia, I'll never be the same again, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Leaving Home, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Major Illness, Manhandling, Mental Breakdown, Missing Persons, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Overworking, Pain, Panic Attacks, Paralysis, Past, Phone Calls & Telephones, Physical Abuse, Poisoning, Police, Polyamory, Pre and Post Timeskip, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Regret, Rescue, Resentment, Restraints, Robbery, Seizures, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Self-blaming, Sexual Abuse, Shock, Slut Shaming, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers, Stabbing, Stranded, Strangers, Sunburn, Terminal Illnesses, Torture, Trapped, Unconsciousness, Verbal Abuse, War, Weapons, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, coming back home, graveyard, i suffered too don't worry, i'm sorry i did this to you, kinda of ?, morphine use, mountain climbing, physical and emotional, please read them before, showdown, syringe and needle, tags as triggers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx
Summary: My contribution for the Whumptober 2020 with the Haikyuu!! fandom. Prompt list inside.Wow, finally done ! That was hard in so many ways...No need to put a curse on me if I made your comfort characters suffer, I'm already damned. ;)(and I'm suffering too btw, why did I do this to myself ?)Please, read the tags as trigger warnings. It's for your own good, believe me.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Yachi Hitoka, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Udai Tenma, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 77
Kudos: 265





	1. Asahi/Nishinoya.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list found on Wattpad (Angsy_Cheez-it) !
> 
> 1\. Stabbed  
> 2\. Bloody Hands  
> 3\. Insomnia  
> 4\. “No, stop!”  
> 5\. Poisoned  
> 6\. Betrayed  
> 7\. Kidnapped  
> 8\. Fever  
> 9\. Stranded  
> 10\. Bruises  
> 11\. Hypothermia  
> 12\. Electrocution  
> 13\. “Stay.”  
> 14\. Torture  
> 15\. Manhandling  
> 16\. Bedridden  
> 17\. Drugged  
> 18\. Hostage  
> 19\. Exhaustion  
> 20\. Concussion  
> 21\. Harsh climate  
> 22\. Friendly fire  
> 23\. Self-sacrifice  
> 24\. Drowning  
> 25\. Restraints  
> 26\. Broken ribs  
> 27\. “I can’t walk.”  
> 28\. Severe illness  
> 29\. Seizure  
> 30\. Caregiver  
> 31\. Showdown
> 
> oOo
> 
> Fandom : Haikyuu!!
> 
> Language : English, can be found in French on my profile. 
> 
> Rating : Mature/M
> 
> Warnings : Graphic Depictions of Violence/Major Character Death, tags are used as triggers !
> 
> Categories : M/M, F/F, M/F, multi
> 
> Pairings : Popular pairs
> 
> Characters : Akaashi Keiji, Aone Takanobu, Aran Ojiro, Asahi Azumane, Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara, Futakuchi Kenji, Goshiki Tsutomu, Haiba Alisa, Haiba Lev, Hanamaki Takahiro, Hinata Shouyou, Inuoka Sou, Iwaizumi Hajime, Kageyama Miwa, Kageyama Tobio, Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kinoshita Hisashi, Kita Shinsuke, Kiyoko Shimizu, Koganegawa Kanji, Kozume Kenma, Kunimi Akira, Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou, Matsukawa Issei, Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu, Narita Kazuhito, Nishinoya Yuu, Oikawa Tooru, Rintarou Suna, Sakusa Kyoomi, Sawamura Daichi, Semi Eita, Shibayama Yuuki, Shirabu Kenjirou, Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko, Tendou Satori, Tenma Udai, Terushima Yuuji, Tsukishima Kei, Ukai Keishin, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka, Yahaba Shigeru, YakuMorisuke, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Akiteru, Oohira Reon, Karasuno Volleyball Club, Konoha Akinori, Yamaka Mika, Shirofuku Yukie, Yamamoto Taketora, Meian Shuugo, MSBY Black Jackals, Watari Shinji, Argentina's players, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team.
> 
> Disclaimer : English isn’t my first language, so some mistakes can remain. I took too much time to write this x)  
> The chapters were supposed to be drabbles, but as you'll realize soon... They're a bit longer than that. Just a bit, I promise. ;)  
> Anyways, I hope that you’ll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it !

It was a beautiful day of summer. The sun was shining, birds singing and all. The perfect day for the perfect first date ever. That was what Nishinoya was thinking as he walked besides his beloved Asahi. The third year had finally accepted to give him a chance and the libero was more than pleased to take it.

They went to the cinema, had a quick lunch at McDonald's and were in the middle of a shopping afternoon.

The ace looked happy, all glittering eyes and wide smile spread across his mouth. His big hand was wrapped around his friend’s smaller one. Tugging on it, Yuu declared that it was time for an ice-cream. Laughing slightly, Azumane agreed. That was when it happened.

It wasn’t crushing, like they always paint it in movies, it wasn’t like the time had come to a stop. No. It was just quick and horrifying as the taller one of the two stiffed and went blank before falling to the ground. Noya just had time to catch sight of the hooded figure walking away from them, a blade covered in a thick red liquid sliding back into its pocket. Red like the blood that was already spreading all over a dead Asahi’s white shirt.


	2. Shibayama/Inuoka.

Shibayama was going to join Inuoka at the back of the Nekoma High School. Kenma, the captain of their volleyball team, had spared them from practice that day. Which wasn’t very surprising since the blond was known to be a lazy gamer.

Humming to himself, Yuuki made his way to the place they agreed to meet at. They were supposed to go to that sports store, the one they saw a commercial about not long ago on their way home. Being in their second year of high school had made them grow closer, not to mention that they even were in the same class.

The black-haired teenager turned at the corner of the gym and was welcomed by a horrific sight. Sou was here, effectively, but something was wrong. Blood was covering both of his hands, and he looked… absent. Like he was here, but not really. Shibayama took four or five seconds to notice the man laying face to the floor a foot or two away from his friend, obviously one of their classmates. Maybe Shinsou or Yamato, guessing by the height and the hair.

“ _\- Inuoka ?_ he shakily called, his eyes locked on the motionless figure. _Inuoka !?”_

But Sou was gone. In a matter of seconds, he was nowhere to be found.


	3. Ushijima/Tendou.

Ushijima woke up because of footsteps noises in the hallway of the Shiratorizawa’s third years dorms. He glanced in the direction of the other bed of his shared room, only to find it empty. Again. He stood up slowly, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He lost his balance for a second, steadying himself with a hand on the wall behind his bedhead. He walked to the door, opened it and stuck his head outside.

“ _\- Satori ?”_

The aforementioned red-head froze, hands furiously ruffling his stray locks. He turned around, welcoming his teammate with a wobbly smile. Another door opened, two rooms away from theirs. Reon's face appeared, dozy and drained, as he silently asked if everything was alright. His eyes were going back and forth between his two friends. They both nodded and he went back inside his dorm, a knowing look on his visage.

“ _-_ _Come back_ _in_ _here, please._ the captain requested, voice quiet.

_\- Yeah, that would be awful of me to wake everyone up, huh.”_

The bitterness in his tone took aback the ace, but he knew better than to pay attention to it. Turning the light on, the middle blocker growled, hands scratching his whole face and neck.

“ _\- Don’t do that to yourself._ the spiker said, catching his roommate’s wrists.

_\- I-I can’t do_ _this_ _anymore, Wakatoshi. I just can’t._ Tendou cried, shoulders shaking as he let his tears finally flow down his pale cheeks.

_\- Shhh… I’m here. We can do it together.”_

Ushijima was stroking the back of the other in smooth circles, his movements slow and comforting.

“ _\- No !_ the number five shrieked, jumping out of reach. _No ! You don’t understand, you-you can’t. I’ve been up for another seventy-two hours ! I can’t remember the last time I slept more than four hours a night ! I’m so done with all this bullshit… Please, Wakatoshi, please...”_

The insomniac broke into sobs again, falling to his knees. The captain joined him, opting for a tight hug as it was the most he could do. Satori’s crises were numerous, long and very hard to handle. Medication wasn’t working anymore since a long time ago. Nights like this one were frequent, much to the ace’s dislike. They would stay up very late, Tendou crying his eyes out and whimpering, him just being there for the one he loved. Hopefully, the red-haired would fall asleep at dawn. And sometimes, he wouldn’t.


	4. Futakuchi/Aone.

Aone was always so silent. He was the kind of person that would only answer with onomatopoeias such as “hm”, “hn” or “ah”, even if you were friends with him for like… your whole life. On the other hand, his face was a good indicator, painting all of his emotions. But that wasn’t enough for Futakuchi. He wanted to get a reaction from him, a real one. However, he didn’t think of any plan. Until the occasion presented itself and that his body moved on its own.

Practice had ended and they were supposed to close the gym after everyone had left. Takanobu was waiting for him, sitting on a bench. His neck was exposed and that was what made Kenji’s mind go blank.

“ _\- No, stop !”_

Next thing he knew, Aone was slipping out of his reach, tears in his eyes and a confused expression on his visage. His hand was wiping a spot on his neck and flashbacks of what had just happened came to the wing spiker’s mind. He could see himself approaching his friend, laying his mouth on exposed skin and letting his hand slide down his chest. He recalled sensing the white-haired teenager freeze under his touch, he could feel his pulse racing faster and the way his whole body shook.

“ _-_ _A-Aone, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I don’t know what I was doing..._ tried to plead the Date Tech’s number 6, taking a step forward.

_-_ _Don’t… Don’t come any closer.”_ his teammate cut him short, recoiling.

He looked so scared, so appalled. Futakuchi watched him as he made his way out of the gym without even glancing at him over his shoulder once. Why ? Why did he had to do that ?


	5. Osamu/Suna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the Miya Brothers !

The cake was a chocolate one, Osamu’s favorite. The smile on his face was illuminating the whole room, and even if he was the only one present, Suna kinda felt overwhelmed. He watched as his boyfriend shoved another piece into his mouth and let an appreciative sigh escape his lips.

“ _\- Yer not eatin', honey ?_ the gray-haired man questioned.

_\- No. I’m not hungry. It looks like it was a good gift, you’re happy ?_

_\- Yes ! I’m startin' ta think that yer a better cook than me.”_

Laughing, the youngest took another bite. It should hit him anytime soon, now… Rintarou could already see the sweat droplets forming on his companion’s forehead. He was breathing a little faster too. Soon, the spoon fell from his shaky hand and he lifted foggy eyes to his lover’s visage.

“ _\- Everything’s gonna be fine, Osamu. It will end very soon, don’t worry._ the former number 10 said calmly, his face relaxed.

_\- Rin ? What… What’s happ-happ'nin', Rin ?”_

Tripping over one of his chair’s feet, the star of the day stood up. Or at least, he tried. Clenching his chest, right above his heart, Miya collapsed on the floor. Whimpering, he crawled to the door but Suna joined him. He knelled besides his victim and brushed his hair off of his face.

“ _\- It’s fine, Samu. I chose a poison that works rapidly. See, I care about you after all. I don’t want you to suffer for too long.”_

The sick one opened his mouth, no words coming out. His whole body stiffed once or twice before he released his last breath. Rintarou wiped some stray tears at the corner of the dead man’s eyes.

“ _\- Happy birthday, love.”_


	6. Saeko/Tenma.

Saeko was not a really good student back in High School. Don’t get her wrong, she had good grades, didn’t bother any of her professors, but outside the classroom, she was a little different. Maybe it was because she hung out with boys most of the time, maybe it was her hairstyle or the pierced ears. No matter what it really was, her female classmates weren’t nice to her. They made rumors, spread it like a virus and soon, nobody looked at her with respect. People were whispering on her way, behind her back, and some had the courage to actually ask her a few intrusive questions.

“ _\- Is that true that you slept with Udai, from the volleyball club ?”_ a boy yelled at her, one morning.

Tanaka had never heard of him before, probably an underclassman. Blushing against her will, she sped up her walk and went to the locker of the only person that could give her answers.

“ _\- Tsukishima Akiteru !”_ she growled in a hushed voice.

The blond jumped and turned to look at her, fear painted on his face. Before he could open his mouth, the girl continued her speech.

“ _-_ _Why !? Why did you tell them ? I thought we were friends, for fuck’s sake !_ Saeko whispered-shouted, quivering with wrath.

_\- What are you talking about ? I didn’t-_

_\- It_ _was me.”_ a loud voice cut off the assaulted.

Both looking to its source, the blond students discovered nobody but Udai Tenma, alias The Little Giant of Karasuno. The black-haired boy was standing with pride, his back to the wall, a foot bent under him. The smirk printed on his face gave the teenage girl the urge to puke.

“ _\- Be careful about whom you let getting inside of your panties, Tanaka. You wouldn’t want the whole school to know that you’re such a slut.”_

The corridor was crowded. All the persons present started to look at her, snickering for the elders, happy to find out the truth about this story.

Akiteru pulled the humiliated girl by the arm, leading her away from the scene and from this…

“ _\- Asshole ! He’s a complete bastard, don’t listen to him, Sae. In a few days, everyone will have forgotten about that._

_\- He promised me, Aki. He said he wouldn’t tell anyone.”_

Tears began to drench the third year’s cheeks, and when she lifted her gaze to look her friend in the eyes, this latter found his heart breaking at the sight.

“ _\- I-I know. I’m so sorry.”_


	7. Semi/Shirabu.

When he opened his eyes, all Shirabu could see was the darkness that surrounded him. He blinked slowly, trying to analyze, to remember what happened, why he was here. The last thing he could recall was walking down his school’s alley, his phone pressed to his ear as he listened to Yahaba’s funny story. Then, nothing. The complete black.

As the panic rushed over him, he tried to bring his hands in front of him. But he couldn’t. A stinging pain struck him as he was tugging on his restrained wrists. His breath quickened, tears started flowing down his cheeks. He screamed. He asked for help, someone, something, anything. The space he was contained in came to a violent stop, that’s when he realized he was in a car trunk. The sound he was hearing before was coming from the motor and was not in his head.

The trunk was suddenly opened and the face of a smiling man appeared. He didn’t look like a creep, he seemed to be a normal adult in his early thirties.

“ _\- Oh, you’re awake ! Don’t worry, we’re almost there. Then, we’ll have time to get to know each others. We have a life time for that after all !”_

His grin grew wider, turning into a terrifying grimace. Kenjirou felt his mouth drying up, he couldn’t find his voice anymore. He knew. He had knew at the second he saw the visage of his kidnapper that he wouldn’t make it out alive. If only he could get away with it, since the man had suggested the contrary. He had see enough detective movies and series to know deep down inside him that his assaulter had already nothing left to loose, if he wasn’t bothering to hide his identity.

Semi was at an early morning practice when the cops barged in with the principal of Shiratorizawa. His heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t here yet. Shirabu wasn’t here. Why did his phone had to be broken right now out of all the time ? He hadn’t hear of his significant other in the past twelve hours, and he didn’t worried. What kind of boyfriend was he ? His mind kept racing, as he watched the new comers talk to coach Irihata.

And then he saw him. Yahaba Shigeru, his companion’s best friend, with puffy eyes and snot running down from his nose.

“ _\- Semi ? Semi Eita ?_ an officer asked.

_\- I’m so sorry, Semi-san… I’m so so so sorry. I couldn’t, I really couldn’t do anything...”_ the Seijoh’s setter stuttered, his wide eyes watering again.

That’s when Eita’s world collapsed.

_No. No. No. That couldn’t be happening. No, Kenjirou wasn’t gone. No, nobody had kidnapped him. Stop, Ushijima, stop. Don’t stroke my back like that. No, Reon nothing will be fine, that’s all bullshit. That’s… No. Just no. Stop crying like a damn baby, Yahaba ! Please God, no. Everything but not that._


	8. Bokuto/Kuroo.

It was really the kind of Bokuto and Kuroo to catch a cold by running outside on a rainy day. They both had knew that it would eventually happen on the first step they had took out of their apartment. But what they didn’t expect was how badly it would have turned.

The rooster head stared at his friend as he babbled about some owls on the television. They were both wrapped in blankets with some ice packs at different parts of their bodies. They were indeed watching TV, but Tetsurou was formal : it was the Lion King that was playing, and there weren’t any owls in this movie.

“ _\- You-_ _you_ _mean the_ _hor-_ _hornbill, right ?_ he stammered.

_\- No. Ask ‘Kashi, he’ll tell you about… about the… Y’know, the...”_

Koutarou seemed to be searching for words, sweat droplets running down his face as he furrowed his brows. The other looked in the direction he was pointing at with his shaky hand, but no one was here. Keiji wasn’t even nearby Tokyo at the very moment.

Glancing back at his gray-haired roommate, he saw him pursing his lips in an attempt to contain his laugh.

“ _\- Pink owls, dude. That’s so lame !”_

The sudden shout made his head throb, his eyes closing in response. When he opened them again, the former captain of Fukurodani wasn’t here anymore. In his place, Kenma was sitting. The bleached blond was glaring at him with furious eyes.

“ _\- How could you ? How could you do that to me Tet_ _s_ _urou Kuroo ?”_ the man yelled, scaring the poor aforementioned.

“ _\- What ?”_

From afar, the dark-haired man could still hear his also sick friend speak. But he was focus on the apparition of his boyfriend. And he knew he wasn’t really him because Kozume never had knew how to pronounce his name correctly. However, his certainty started to crumble when tiny hands wrapped around his throat. He could bet that nothing was real, that his Kitten would never do that, but the feeling of fingers was so persistent. He tried to speak, to breath, but he couldn’t. He was lacking for air as his false lover tighten his grip.

“ _\- How could you cheat on me with… with him ? You disgust me so much. I never loved you, never ! Do you hear me ? It was a mistake to date you. I should have left a long time ago !”_

Everything felt so hot and dizzy, the words spiraling into his mind as he couldn’t avert his eyes from the distorted face screaming at him. Bokuto was now sobbing in the back of the scene, much to the former captain of Nekoma’s dislike. He was a rational being, he knew all of this was because of his fever, but it couldn’t be help and he felt so bad.


	9. Yaku/Lev.

At the start, it was a good idea. Taking the boat from Russia together in order to come back to Japan. They could have some time, just for the two of them. Since their wedding, they haven’t seen each other that much. Who would have thought that this would happen ?

Spitting all the water that had made its way in his lungs, Yaku rolled over on the sand. He was so cold, so exhausted. His whole body was quivering and he didn’t feel his toes nor his fingers anymore. The libero kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see the disaster. He started to palpate each part of his body to make sure everything was still here. Checking for his ten digits, he felt the ring he had at his left annular. His eyes shot open, he looked around furiously. All he could see was water, ship wreckage, sand, water, some rocks, unknown plants, more water again. Without thinking about the ache he felt in his right leg, he stood up in a heartbeat.

“ _\- Lev ?”_ he called.

No response.

“ _\- Lev !?”_ he tried again, louder.

Taking a few steps forwards, he bypassed the broken wood of the boat. He screamed again, becoming more and more panicked.

“ _-_ _Mori- ? Mo-Morisuke !?”_

Taking a 360 degrees turn, the small man sighed with relieve. His husband was standing three feet away from him, seeming quite alright despite his bruised cheek. The gray-headed joined him in four long strides, embracing him with everything he got. They were both crying, and laughing at the same time, happy to have found the other.

“ _-_ _Did you…? Did you see anyone else ?_ the model asked, putting his lover back on the floor.

_\- No… It was a big wave, Lev. I’m surprised we’re both still alive.”_

They were both silent for a moment, walking around the relatively small rock they had stranded on.

“ _\- What are_ _we_ _gonna do ?_ the younger one whispered, contemplating their options.

_-_ _I… I don’t know.”_ the older answered, well-aware there was nothing much they could do.


	10. Kunimi/Kindaichi/Kageyama.

He had tried. He really had tried to hide them. But the dark marks along his sides, the fingers printed on his arms, and his way too pale skin had made this really hard to keep on. It was kinda foolish of him to have ever thought that he could manage this with two observant men in his life.

Kageyama had been the first one to see that something wasn’t right. Of course it would be him. It was always the king.

“ _\- I can’t believe you did that to him !”_ Kunimi heard once when he was coming back home.

Closing the door behind him as silently as he could, he listened to understand what was going on.

“ _\- For the last time, what the hell are you talking about ? I did nothing to him !”_

Oh. That was bad. Kindaichi sounded angry. Like really out of his mind.

“ _\- Oh, then if it’s not you and obviously not me, he did that to himself.”_ the former setter of Karasuno joked bitterly.

A fist slammed to their kitchen’s table and the apartment was silent again. The hidden man put his grocery’s bags down and slipped out of his shoes. He didn’t even bother to take off his jacket and made his way to the room where everything was happening.

“ _\- Kags, I-I know, okay ? I’ve seen them too, I’ve seen how he’s trying to avoid us lately. But, you have to believe me. I love him. I love Akira with all my heart and I would never hurt him. Not even once. I get it that you’re angry and worried and hurting, ‘cause you love him too, but you know pretty well that I didn’t do this.”_

Yuutarou seemed to have cooled down. Peering through the half-open door, the conversation’s subject could see his boyfriends’ teary eyes. He let out a shaky breath, his back to the wall and his own eyes dry.

“ _\- I’m so scared about what that means, Yuu._ Kageyama finally sobbed. _He’s been in pain for only God knows how long and didn’t tell us. Are we…_ _Do we_ _mean this little to him ? When did he stop trusting us ?”_

The way Tobio’s voice had crack at the end made both of the other men’s hearts break. Bringing a trembling hand to his face, Kunimi sighed. There was no possible going back now. He simply couldn’t let this destroy them, destroy their relationship. Hesitating, he slowly pushed the door and was welcomed in the room by a sight he’ll never forget. Kindaichi was kneeling beside the national player, holding him tenderly as they both cried their eyes out.

Once again, Kageyama was the first to notice him. It was always him.

“ _\- Aki ?_

_\- Hey...”_

The silence that followed could have been awkward, with two pairs of shot-blood eyes directed at him. But it wasn’t. They all knew. It was the calm before the storm. The time had come to reveal the painful truth.

“ _-_ _I… I’m sorry._ Kunimi whispered. _I just… I thought I could get through this without help and then… It got worst and worst._

_-_ _Who ? Why ? When ? Just tell us please !_ Yuutarou pleaded, standing up.

_\- Coworkers at work. They discovered for… For us. They said they couldn’t tolerate a… a f*gget in their business so they tried to… To put some common sense in me, I guess. I’m sorry.”_

A nervous laugh escaped his lips as he averted his eyes. He didn’t want to watch their faces as his two lovers understood what he said. Next thing he knew, four strong arms were embracing him.


	11. Ennoshita/Yachi.

For their first anniversary, Yachi and Ennoshita chose to go to the mountains. A wonderful weekend was ahead, full of snow, good meals, hiking and skiing. When they arrived at the chalet they had booked, they lost no time and dropped their bags in order to attempt to the next hiking group.

Unfortunately, during the short moment where they were getting ready, the others had left. The receptionist indicated to them that they were not too late and that if they followed the track, they would join them in a matter of minutes. Hurrying outside, the couple did as she said.

They were wandering away even more as each second passed. No other tourists were on sight. Hitoka started to worry but Chikara reassured her, the group couldn’t be that far now.

Things went downhill from here.

It was cold already but the wind was now blowing in sharps gusts, making the both of them shiver.

“ _-_ _Chika ?”_ the young woman called as the aforementioned stopped suddenly.

No answer came. She bypassed him and studied his face. His nose was red when his cheeks were livid. That couldn’t be a good sign.

“ _\- We’re lost, aren’t we ?_

_\- Looks like it._ the man finally confessed. _I’m sorry,_ _it_ _’s my fault._

_\- No, it’s fine really ! I’m gonna call the emergencies and...”_

The blond shut her mouth, as she checked her phone. No signal. Lifting horrified eyes to her boyfriend, she asked him to put his own phone out. No battery. Things were getting critical.

“ _-_ _We just… We just have to turn back on our steps, right ?_ the younger tried to reason. We can do that.

_\- Yeah, we can.”_

The former captain was smiling, his lips cracking. His lover tried to not pay attention to it, but she couldn’t help it. She noticed how he didn’t take his beanie, his gloves or a scarf. They were gone for an hour, the weren’t that far from the chalet. Everything will be fine.

It didn’t go well. After another hour of walking, it snowed. It wasn’t some powder, the flakes were thick and heavy as the fell on them. Their tracks were soon nowhere to be seen. The night would not wait to fall too. And Ennoshita… Ennoshita was frozen. His hands were digging into his pockets in hope to keep them from the frost bite, but that did a little nothing. His ears and nose was turning purple, his lips were blue and Yachi could see him shaking. He was slowing behind her.

“ _-_ _You’re okay ?”_ she asked for the tenth time in two minutes.

He didn’t respond at first.

“ _\- I’m cold… So cold, mom…”_

A strangled noise escaped her at the nickname.

“ _\- I think… I think I’m gonna sleep for a while._

_\- No ! No you can’t Chika ! We’re almost here !”_

But as she quickly joined her boyfriend, he was already lying on the white carpet.

“ _\- No, stand up ! You have to, please !”_

No response, again. Ennoshita’s skin was so pale, he looked so peaceful… Like an angel.


	12. Kiyoko/Yachi.

The Karasuno’s team was in the middle of a practice when they all heard it. A scream, really high-pitched, coming from the women’s toilets. Kiyoko was the first to rush in there, followed quickly by the others. Yachi was here, perched up on a still running sink. The electric cable that had been hanging from the ceiling for several days had finally fallen. It was cut at some parts and sparks were gushing out of it, dangerously close of the puddle on the floor.

The blond girl was panicking, trying to stay on her slippery perch.

“ _\- Someone runs to the principal’s office, now !”_ Ukai shouted, seemingly as terrified as the others.

Tanaka sprinted all the way out of the gym, followed by Nishinoya that was going to get the maintenance of the school. The cable did a weird move and almost hit the firsts in the front, or Kiyoko, Ukai, Daichi and Hinata. The boys all jumped out of reach, but Kiyoko did not. The manager was frozen, eyes never wavering from her small girlfriend.

“ _\- Yachi ?_ she called softly. _Hitoka_ _?”_

The called one lifted her head, tears flooding her face. The puddle at her feet was extending to the every toilets’ cabins and near the door. Shimizu was only centimeters away from it. Somehow, the cable had not landed in it yet, but that shouldn’t wait.

“ _\- Go-go away ! You’re gonna, you’re…_ the first year stuttered. _Please, I don’t want you to…_

_\- I’m not going anywhere without you.”_

The water was now touching Hitoka’s lower body as all the sinks were full. Sugawara reached out a hand to grab his friend’s arm but she beat it off. Taking a step forward in order to get to the other girl, she walked on the liquid. The younger one understood and joined her rapidly. As they both turned on their heels, the cable finally entered the water. All the boys were horrified as their managers’ bodies began to shook violently, the electricity passing through them. Their mouths was hanging open as silent screams were stuck in their throats. Their skins were starting to burn. Kageyama slid a hand on Hinata’s eyes as the time that Tsukishima brought Yamaguchi in his arms. The power went finally out as Tanaka, Nishinoya and the principal arrived.

They watched the two girls stilled and then fell to the floor, inanimate.


	13. Takeda/Ukai.

The loss of your loved ones was always hard to handle. Even more when several of them were gone at the same time. Not to mention if it was not from a natural cause, of course. Pain was so easily brought in your life, sudden and strong. Destructive. And all you could do was to suffer, to accept whatever what was happening. Sometimes someone would give you a hand, out of the darkness. You could choose to not take it, but that would be stupid. Sometimes, you have to let the others help you. And that’s okay.

The graveyard was cold, like it always is in the early February. The flowers wouldn’t stay beautiful a long time, the frost covering them every morning. It was a moment like that, the sun was only out since a couple of hours.

A fresh bouquet of flowers entered the vision of Takeda Ittetsu, landing on the tomb he was staring at, thanks to their owner. He didn’t need to lift his eyes to know who was here with him. The warm of the body next to him was radiating over his own, a small comfort very welcomed. But it was gone too soon, as the man turned on his heels without saying a word.

“ _\- Stay.”_

The blond stopped in his tracks, slowly facing the professor. The latter’s eyes hadn’t moved from the frozen marble, tears quickly gathering in them without flooding. Hesitantly, the newcomer approached him. When a he was only centimeters away from the dark-haired man, a hand expectantly rose, prompting him to come even closer. The young volleyball coach took it, softening.

“ _\- Of course.”_

Ukai Keishin turned to look at the grave once again, reading the names he already knew by heart. His whole family-in-law was laying here, six feet under the ground. Car accidents could happen to anyone, anywhere, at any moment. And the left behind could do was to keep going on with their life.


	14. Tsukishima/Yamaguchi.

The smell of gasoline was strong inside of the warehouse. The air was humid, thick and hot on the man’s skin. Sweat was flowing from the green-headed’s forehead, as well as blood. They had hit his head hard enough for it to still ache hours after. The sound of footsteps made him lift his eyes. His vision was blurry but not enough to prevent him from seeing two persons carrying another one in his direction. The poor one seemed to be unconscious as his feet were scraping the dirty ground.

“ _\- Look what we got you here._ one of the two tall and beefy men teased.

_\- Maybe with his boyfriend in the same room, he’s gonna answer our questions.”_ the other added, smirking.

Yamaguchi kept his mouth closed, studying his lover in all aspects as he was nonchalantly dropped in front of him. Tsukishima stirred up, foggy and confused. His gaze fell on the chained man, injured and ailing.

“ _\- Tada-…?_

_\- Great !_ the one who had to be the leader interrupted the blond. _Now that you’re_ _awake_ _, we’re gonna_ _start.”_

He quickly grabbed Kei’s hair and projected him against the wall. A pained noise came from the boy’s throat. Tadashi had to bit very hard on his lip to stay still and not snap. In his peripheral vision, he could see the second torturer preparing weapons such as knifes, baseball bat and iron sticks.

“ _\- Still not a word ? You’re not caring very much about him then._

_\- I don’t.”_ Tadashi responded without missing a beat, impressed by how his voice did not shake.

The look in Tsukishima’s eyes was painful to watch. Betrayal, incredulity, sorrow, he couldn’t believe his ears. He was smart, he didn’t have to search very far to understand what was going on. His boyfriend beaten up in a disaffected warehouse, two men kidnapping him and were acting like it was nothing new to them, not to mention how Yamaguchi was acting all cold and not impressed… He was in a middle of a mafia’s settling of accounts.

“ _\- When my… coworkers said that Karasuno’s right hand was a heartless crow, I didn’t believe them. Let’s see who was right. Do you think you can handle watching your boyfriend getting hurt and maybe killed ?”_

The second one was finally coming back to them, the baseball bat turning in his hand. He didn’t let time to anyone to process what he just had say. He thumped Kei’s left leg, right under his knee. The bones made a terrifying noise as they snapped. The scream that escaped the blond’s mouth resonated in the empty room. The green-haired man tried to avert his eyes but the other criminal harshly caught his jaw, bringing back his head towards his lover.

Tadashi watched, powerless, as the blows accumulated. Within minutes, Tsukishima was left for a sobbing mess, several bones broken, blood dripping from too many parts of his body. He was begging for mercy, to the man torturing him, to the other that was just looking respectfully, to his supposed loved one. Tears began to gather in the latter’s eyes, unable to say anything. He was apologizing on loop in his head, but he couldn’t betrayed his family. Even when the knife fell right on the blond’s heart, being stirred inside the wound, he didn’t let a single word out.


	15. Terushima/Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima had warned him from the start. If only he had believed him… He wouldn’t be here, stuck in this situation. Six months. That was all it had take for Terushima to isolate him from everyone and everything. He didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late. Now, it had been another six months without seeing his family and ten without his whole volleyball team in his life. Yamaguchi was missing them so much, imprisoned in his golden cage. Last time he had get out of Yuuji’s apartment, it was to get his boxes in actually. Nobody had came to visit, at least he didn’t know if it was the case.

“ _\- You know I’m doing this ‘cause I love you, right ? I just want to protect you from the others. I’m the only one who truly loves you.”_

Yuu would say these sentences three or more times a day. To which Tadashi always responded by some _“I know, love you too”_ , but the truth was quite different. He was suffering from his loneliness, the love he felt for his lover started to flatten,replaced by hatred, sorrow and distrust.

Unfortunately, the more he tried to go away from the other man, the more this latter was putting restrictions. The green-headed was not allowed to have a phone anymore, to open mails, to open the door to anyone. The only thing he could do was to please Terushima in any ways possible, including in bed, and he hated it. Oh god, he hated it so much. If only he could go back to the life he had before he met him…

“ _\- Hi sweetheart.”_

The door closed. The blond walked to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Just a little too strongly, but not enough for it to pass as a violent act.

“ _\- Hi. Yuuji… I wanna-I wanna go outside,_ _please_ _._ Yamaguchi blurted out, without even thinking.

_\- You don’t love me anymore_ _huh_ _?_ the pierced man replied in a voice full of anger. _After all I did for you ? That’s how you thank me !?_ _What ? You’re gonna see some of your old friends that treated you like the little slut you were ? Missing that Tsuki’s dick already !?_ _”_

A hand caught the younger’s throat, expelling the air out of his lungs. Oh yeah, that was why he didn’t stand against his lover before.

“ _\- No, no, please, I’m sorry ! Stop, no ! I love you, there’s only you I swear...”_

The former Johzenji’s captain let the hand he had risen fall back to his side. His face softened as he came closer to the Karasuno’s ex-player.

“ _\- I love you too, Tadashi. You know that, right ?_ _I just want what’s good for you._ he whispered, his smile spreading a little too widely.

_\- I-I know...”_

The hand didn’t move from his throat as its owner bent down for a rough kiss. Yamaguchi could already tell it was gonna be a long and painful night.


	16. Kuroo/Kenma.

Akaashi and Bokuto came to visit their best friends, like they always did at least once a day. This time, they found Kenma in his kitchen, crying silently. When the bleached blond realized he had company, he rubbed his eyes and sniffed loudly.

“ _\- Kenma ? What’s happening ?_ the dark-haired man asked gently, taking a few steps forward to kneel besides his friend.

_\- I’m so tired, ‘Kaashi. I can’t stand watching him, I can’t do this anymore. It’s killing me at the same pace that it’s killing him !”_

The owner of the place burst into tears again, accepting the hug the other former setter offered him. Koutarou didn’t waste time to go where the subject of the conversation was. He opened the door to a special bedroom where some machines were trying to keep his best bro alive. Kuroo was laying here, livid and motionless. The only thing that could give away that he was still part of this world was the big screen displaying his pulse and other vital statistics. Lots of strings were coming out of his body, from his nose, his throat, his stomach… Walking to the bed, Bokuto felt his knees wobbling. He understood what Kenma meant. He didn’t know what he would do if he had to live with the body of Keiji next to him every day, stuck between life and death. A body, a corpse, that was all Tetsurou was reduced to. The doctors had agreed to let him go home before he would fall into unconsciousness, since there wasn’t anything more to do for him. He didn’t last three days. A nurse was coming twice a day, to wash him, feed him through a probe, give his medication. But all of this was a waste of time.

“ _\- I want him to go.”_

It was just above a whisper but it made Koutarou turn his head. Kozume and Akaashi were in the door frame, the latter still comforting the other who had wrapped his arms around his own body. The gray-headed took the time to detail them both. His husband had dark circles under his eyes, he had lost some weight and seemed to always be cold whereas it was the summer. However, his state was nothing comparable to his friend’s. His roots were coming down to his ears, leaving a small amount of bleached hair to be seen, he was in old pajamas, the same from yesterday and the two days before, he didn’t seem to have shower in two weeks, his skin was pale and he looked like a skeleton.

“ _\- I know. Me too...”_ the volleyball player finally answered, turning once more to the sick man.

He didn’t move from here, even when Kenma broke down again to the point of vomiting bile because his stomach was empty. Even when Akaashi started to smoke in the kitchen, the smell coming easily to the bedroom. Even when the nurse came and said Kuroo hadn’t much time left, maybe a night or two. He didn’t move until he heard the constant beep of the machine, until everything was finally finished.


	17. Tanaka/Kiyoko.

The bar was crowded, music was playing loud and neon lights were all over the customers. Terushima had own a great place and it was popular. He had invited all of his friends to this special party, along with some of his employees’ relatives. The blond winked to his bros Tanaka and Nishinoya as he handed them a few drinks, on the house. The two Karasuno’s ex-players parted ways as Yuu went to Asahi to give him his gin. Ryuu slalomed between the hot bodies who were giving everything they got on the dance floor. He took care of the glasses in his hands, making sure not to spill any.

He arrived to the corner of the establishment where he had left Kiyoko. The woman had agreed to come in there as a date, the first she ever accepted from him in years of pinning. However, she was nowhere to be found. The shaved man asked around him if anyone had seen her and after a few tries without any results, Taketora finally indicated to him the direction the brunette had followed. Not alone.

Walking fast, Tanaka searched for his date. He finally found her near the exit, cornered by some dude he never had seen before.

“ _\- Hey, what do you think you’re doing with her ?_ he growled, gritting his teeth.

_\- Oh, Ryuu ! Now that my boyfriend is here, you can go and find your friends, right ?”_

Shimizu clung onto her said boyfriend’s arm, smiling a little too nervously. The guy in front of them didn’t bother looking at the newcomer and stared down at the woman. He finally snorted and turned his heels.

“ _\- Who was that ?_

_-_ _Don’t know. Let’s find the others, okay ?_ the dark-haired woman swept the concern away with her hand.

_\- Yeah, fine.”_

The party went on great since that incident. The man didn’t show up again, or at least Ryuunosuke didn’t see him. What he started to remark, otherwise, was the way his beautiful former team’s manager began to act weirdly. She had stopped dancing with Yachi and Shirofuku and had went to sit at a table with Semi, Iwaizumi, Konoha and Futakuchi. The four men were having an animated discussion, but the brunette wasn’t participating. Her eyes seemed glassy, she was sweating even if she didn’t have move for twenty minutes. Her head was swaying from side to side and when Mika came to ask if everything was fine, she didn’t respond.

“ _-_ _I’m going to take her home._ Tanaka announced to the table, helping Kiyoko to her feet.

_-_ _Text me when you arrive !_ Sugawara screamed above the song currently playing.

_\- No prob, good night guys !”_

Shimizu was on the verge of the consciousness, her glasses were falling from time to time. Ryuu wobbled his way to the door, trying hard not to drop his date.

The cab’s ride was awkward, with the driver judging him with his eyes but not saying a word. When they arrived at the front door of the woman’s apartment, she stopped suddenly.

“ _\- Kiyoko-san ? Are you okay ?”_

The black-headed was looking in the void, her members began to shake violently. And then, her nose started to bleed. Ryuunosuke didn’t think much before laying her on the sidewalk and pulling his phone out. He had recognized the signs of an overdose in a heartbeat. He had seen a man having one at a club before.

“ _\- Stay with me, please. Kiyoko, come on !_

_\- Hello ? 911 here, what’s your emergency ?_

_\- Hi, I think my-my girlfriend was drugged and she’s bleeding and shaking._

_\- Stay calm, we’re send-_

_\- I don’t find a pulse, anymore ! No, no, Kiyoko…_

_\- Mister-_

_\- She’s not breathing, she’s...”_

The sirens could be heard, far away in town. Way too far, unfortunately.


	18. Bokuto/Akaashi/Kuroo/Kenma.

Akaashi loved his new job and he didn’t want to brag, but he really thought he was good at it. In a month he had been promoted and had a lot more responsibilities. He was in charge of the coffee shop’s closure on the days with great influence. On late Mondays afternoons, there wasn’t many customers so it was the best time for him to invite his three boyfriends. Bokuto and Kuroo were so excited to finally come to see him at work, they were talking about it since he accepted the job. Kenma just had rolled his eyes every time the other two jumped all around and babbled about their visit.

Now they were at one of the tables just in front the counter, watching intensively as the dark-haired barista made their drinks : a vanilla cappuccino for Kozume, a latte mocha for Koutarou and a caramel macchiato for Tetsurou. Keiji brought them to the three waiting men and sat down with them, welcomed by blinding smiles and shining eyes.

“ _-_ _You’re not drinking any ?_ the cats’ former setter asked, taking a sip from his cup.

_\- Not on a shift. That’s not very professional.”_

The two others giggled, tasting their beverages and humming appreciatively. They all fell into a comfortable silent, the sun setting out and projecting some warm light inside the shop. Akaashi glanced at the clock, ten more minutes before he had to close. He was tired from his day, plenty of clients came today. He stood up, deciding that no one would come anymore since it was near seven pm. It seemed like he was wrong because a man all dressed in black and a hood on his head pushed the door furiously. The barista only had time to register the hiccup that left Bokuto’s mouth before a gun was pointed directly to his head.

“ _\- The cash ! Give me all the money and everything’s gonna be fine !_ the newcomer screamed, pushing his hostage towards the coffee checkout. _You, hands in the air ! Away from the phones !”_

The former setter complied, throwing a look at his lovers. They were all frozen, eyes wide and face livid. The criminal followed him and handed him a bag where Keiji hurried to put all of the recipe he made that day. He could feel the gun banging his head slightly as the man shook. His eyes lifted up to observe how the others were doing. Tetsurou was stoic, but he noticed his knee touching Koutarou’s one as the latter was completely panicking. Kenma had his own eyes riveted on the barista, checking for any kind of fear. They had locked eyes for a while before the robber yelled something to make his prisoner go faster.

How long had pass ? Five minutes ? Less ? More ? No one knew, but a first police car had parked in the middle of the road, sirens all loud. Two officers came out and pulled their own guns out. The intruder hid behind Akaashi, indicating for Kuroo to close the shutters. The dark-haired man stood up quickly and did as he was asked. The officers shot him a look of surprise but understood easily. What seemed to be a robbery in the first place turned to hostage-taking.

“ _\- The back shop ? Is there a_ _nother_ _door ?_ the criminal asked angrily, shaking even more.

_\- Yes, it’s the first one to the-_

_\- What are you thinking ? You’re coming with me dude.”_

Once again, the barista was directed by the gun and by a hand pushing his shoulder forward. Bokuto was now whimpering weakly, being powerless as his boyfriend was taken away from him. Unfortunately, another cops’ car was waiting for them outside. The hooded man cursed under his breath and came back in the main room of the shop, making his hostage sit with the others. Guessing by the lights and sounds, a lot more of the police forces were out there now.

The four victims looked at each other, realizing that it was not a joke. They had no time to fully proceed this fact before the hostage taker came back to them.

“ _\- Your phones, give them to me.”_

He didn’t need to insist on that. After taking the items and saying that they could put their hands back down, he started to perambulate, tugging on his dark strands of hair. Great, he was panicked too. The coffee’s phone rang and every person in the room stared at it for a long amount of time before the outlaw picked it up.

“ _\- What !?… No, I’m gonna tell you what is going to happen. You’re gonna give me a car and the assurance of leaving without being pursued. If you don’t, every hour you’ll have a piece of one of the hostages. There are four men with me, I’ve got enough material to keep up for hours. I won’t hesitate, believe me… What do you mean “no” ?… Listen to that and tell me no again, I dare you.”_

On the other side of the line, every officers held their breaths. It was not long after this final sentence that a gunshot was heard. The negotiator closed his eyes, listening to every cry and shout of a name he didn’t know. There was a hysterical laugh before the robber took the phone again.

“ _\- Got it ? An hour, that’s all you have before blood flows again.”_

A beep signaled that the call had ended.

Inside of the coffee shop, it was chaos. Kenma was on the floor, applying pressure to Tetsurou’s thigh. The bullet didn’t come out of the wound and the rooster head was crying loudly. The pain was insufferable. Bokuto was hyperventilating in Keiji’s arms, next to their hurt lover. The dark-haired barista had his wide eyes fixated on the latter’s face, distorted in a really painful expression. They had all moved on instinct at the sound of the gunshot and the scream of Kuroo. At this moment, they didn’t care about being shot themselves, they didn’t mind the criminal behind their backs. All that mattered was their boyfriend and his well-being.

“ _-_ _Tetsu, oh my god, Tetsu…_ the gray-headed kept sobbing, tears falling down his cheeks.

_\- He’s fine, he will be fine, it’s okay Bokuto-san… He has to.”_

Akaashi was praying silently. He begged every god he knew for the police to give this man what he wanted. If they didn’t, he would not pay dearly for their skins.

“ _\- He’s loosing a lot of blood._ Kozume mumbled, his bloody hands still covering the wound.

_\- Yeah, he’s gonna die.”_ the outlaw teased, another laugh escaping his throat.

The two lucid hostages shot him dirty looks, gritting their teeth. The bleached blond would never let that happen.

After an hour, the rooster head was still conscious. The bleeding had stopped miraculously and the pain had been numbed. He was still pale and sweating, but he seemed fine anyway. The phone rang, everyone tensed up. Akaashi scooted near his boyfriends even more, blocking the crazy man’s way to them. The latter unhooked the phone again.

“ _\- So ? You’re admitting your defeat, officer ?_

_\- No. The Procurator said no. We don’t have the proof that you hurt one of your hostages._

_\- You want some proof ? No prob.”_

The call was cut short once again. The negotiator took his head between his hands. He was so sorry for the men inside with that psycho. But the orders were orders, there was nothing he could do against that.

The conversation didn’t go well, as it seemed. Keiji felt shivers running down his spine when the criminal started to rummage through the drawers of the kitchen. He soon found what he was searching for. The knives. Oh no. If the knot in the black-headed’s stomach wasn’t enough, the bad feeling he got was enough for him to cling on his beefy lover’s arm. And he was right to do so, the robber walked to them. He grabbed Koutarou’s collar and tugged on it. The sobbing mess tried to wrestle but the weapon slid against his throat so he gave up quickly. Akaashi was now crying, gripped to the gray-haired man’s pant. Kenma had averted his eyes, stroking Kuroo’s cheeks and muttering some reassuring words. Bokuto was brought to the counter, force to sit down and to put his hands flat on the wood.

“ _-_ _What are you doing for a living, dude ?_ the torturer asked like he was talking about the weather.

_-_ _I-I’m a-a volleyball p-player. For the MSBY Black Jackals._ the other stammered, eyes locked on the blade.

_\- Oh, a celebrity. Even better. It would be quite difficult for you to play without one of your fingers, right ?”_

Keiji’s brain stopped functioning. Loosing one of his digits would sign the end of Koutarou’s career, for sure. It would, it would…

“ _\- You-you can’t do that…_

_\- Oh, are you sure about that ?_

_\- NO, NO, STOP, PLEASE…!”_

Too late. It had happened so fast, even Kozume looked disoriented. The former ace of Fukurodani had not cry, not move… Even when he came back to sit with his companions, he only looked defeated. He was glaring where once was his right annular, now an empty place bleeding profusely. The barista took his hand in his and squeezed softly.

“ _\- Are you alright ?_

_\- No.”_

With that the interaction was finished. They sat in silence once again, the gray-headed looking into the void, dejected. The shot one was starting to have a fever, the former Nekoma’s setter was apprehending the next move of the robber and Akaashi… Akaashi was so done. He wasn’t feeling angry or scared anymore. If it took one of them dying for the others to exit the situation, he would volunteer immediately. He barely noticed the man throwing the finger outside, hidden from the policemen by the door. He almost didn’t hear the phone rang once again.

“ _\- Satisfied ?… Great, finally !… Oh, you can’t assure me a sure escape. Okay. If I go to jail, might as well go for something a little funnier then a cut finger and a bullet in some dude’s thigh, no ?”_

It was enough. The negotiator shouted for the armed men to go inside the coffee shop. Enough blood had sank tonight. He won’t put the hostages in more pain anymore.

It had happened like in a dream. Kenma saw their torturer took some quick steps in his direction, the knife held high in the air. He saw him try to reach his chest, an evil look in his eyes. What he didn’t see was Keiji throwing himself between him and his assaulter. The door flew open and men in uniforms came in, shooting the hostage taker right in the heart. But the bleached blond didn’t care. His last boyfriend had been stabbed. He was dying in his arms and Kuroo was bleeding again, Bokuto was crying and screaming and bleeding too. Everything was so blurry, or was he finally crying ?


	19. Kita/Aran.

Kita had withdrawn just after greeting their public. He knew, as he was the captain, that he should be comforting his team, but he just couldn’t. He didn’t think he would be able to look them in the eye and tell them it was no one’s fault. He didn’t want to lie and he knew that everyone else was thinking the same. These damned Miya Twins, they were gonna kill him one day. If they didn’t kill each other before.

Shinsuke’s chest was burning when he finally reached the men’s toilets. By chance, no one was here. He slid inside and closed the door with his back. The Inarizaki’s leader breathed deeply through his nose, eyes pressed shut. His head was spinning, the goddamned scene playing on loop in his mind. He could see Osamu missing Atsumu’s tosses, twice in a row. He could hear the setter screaming at his brother to “play seriously”, the other coming back with some insults and the bickering keeping going. It could happen to anyone, really, a bad day was common thing in sports’ universe. But not like that, not as bad, not during a national tournament, in front of hundreds of spectators.

Just thinking about it made his breathing uneven and he struggled to inspire. Tears were gathering at the corner of his eyes and he brought a hand up to his face, wiping them furiously. He walked to the nearest sink and stared at his reflect in the mirror above it. He looked so tired… Even if he gave his best, put all of his soul and heart to it, he couldn’t get his team together. He couldn’t bring them to the next match. They had to leave the court.

His hand grabbed the front of his jersey on instinct when he felt his heartbeat raced up. Kita’s ears were buzzing and the lack of air made him feel dizzy. He jumped when someone opened the door, hiding his state as much as he could.

“ _\- Kita ? Are you alright ?”_

Thank god it was just Aran. The black boy approached him slowly, put his hands on his shoulders to turn the captain in his direction. He repressed a frown when he finally saw his face and how bad his eyes were swollen. Without any more words, he wrapped his arms around the waist of his friend and held still.

First taken aback, Shinsuke tried to break away. However, when he realized Ojiro wasn’t planning on letting go any time soon, he felt his walls crumble. He finally fully burst into tears, sobbing hard and hiccuping senseless words. The ace let him cry all his pain out, rubbing the other’s back kindly. After what seemed to be a good quarter of hour, he felt the gray-headed going limp into his embrace and quickly understood that he had fainted, too exhausted as he was.


	20. Matsukawa/Hanamaki.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were the type of couple that everyone despised at least once a day, all flirty and affectionate. They gave each other pet names, held hands whenever they could, kissed at seven am in front of other students, stuff like that. Even their friends made disgusted noises every time they were around. So, it was not really a surprise when they started to hear a group of boys make fun of them in the middle of their walk in the park. It was not the first time and probably not the last that this happened to them. However, it made Takahiro uncomfortable since there were other people around them like families with kids and they were all looking at them curiously. Issei understood it quickly when his boyfriend’s hand squeezed his stronger, sweating slightly. He tried to cross Maki’s eyes but his companion averted his eyes, his face a bit flushed and sad.

“ _\- So, who’s_ _doing_ _the girl ? I bet it’s the pink-_ _haired_ _one.”_ one of the idiots that were following them shouted.

Mattsun came to a stop and turned around, his hand leaving his lover’s. The latter made a scared noise and tried to catch the brunette’s arm, but he shoved it off.

“ _\- What did you say ?_

_\- Oh come on, man. He must be such a slut in bed, that’s why you’re with him no ? It’s kinda written on his forehead that he likes to suck dicks.”_

The smirk on the boy’s face vanished when Matsukawa closed the distance between them and launched his fist right under his jaw. But the thing was, there wasn’t only one dumb homophobic but five. And even if he was significantly taller than every single one of them, he would not make it alone. Not when one of his assaulter had an iron bar and was- wait, what ? An iron bar ?

“ _-_ _Watch out !”_ Issei heard Hanamaki scream but it was too late.

He had already dodged some of the punches the idiots were throwing at him and didn’t noticed when the armed one had slide behind him. The hit made him lost consciousness immediately, the left side of his head throbbing with insufferable pain where the bar had hit him.

When they realized what exactly had happened, the teenagers froze and then ran away without looking back. Blood was flowing on the floor from Mattsun’s wound and Takahiro was sobbing, kneeling besides his boyfriend. One of the person present there was calling an ambulance and another, the police. What happened between the moment he put his hands on the cheeks of the motionless boy that he loved and the moment he was waiting in a hospital’s hallway was all blurry and undefined.

The pink-haired boy remembered calling Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the ambulance and telling them what had happened, begging for them to come. He remembered the ride, the arrival at the emergencies and the doctors telling him to stay outside the room. But except that, nothing. His mind was full of images of Matsukawa’s blood and what he supposed to be a skull fracture. All he was smelling was the odor of blood and not the characteristic smell of the hospitals. He didn’t even notice when his two friends appeared at the corner of the hallway, red from their race to here and gasping for air. He wasn’t even crying anymore, his eyes dry as he was looking into the void. Fingers grabbed his hand as an arm slid on his shoulders. The door opened in front of him and he glanced up so quickly his neck creaked.

“ _-_ _How is he going ?_ Tooru asked when Maki remained silent.

_\- I’m scared I don’t have any good news for you. We had to put him in a artificial coma because of his concussion. The pain would have been to much for him._

_-_ _But… But he will wake up, right ? It’s only for the time the wound will take to heal, yes ?_ Hajime replied, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than anything else.

_\- I can’t promise that. I don’t even know if he’s actually gonna wake up. I’m sorry.”_

The man walked away after a few seconds of silence. Oikawa had started crying in the middle of the first sentence the doctor had say. Iwaizumi was hugging Hanamaki’s shoulders tighter now. The floor was crumbling under the latter’s feet. A world without Mastukawa Issei ? A life without him ? That sounded unreal and painful.


	21. Kindaichi/Kunimi.

“ _\- Come with us, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. You’re gonna discover the United States, see the Grand Canyon… They never said that we were going to get lost while it’s 117 fucking degrees Fahrenheit outside.*_

_-_ _Kunimi, please._ Kindaichi sighed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. _That’s not the end of the World, we’ll just find a checkpoint soon._

_-_ _Oh yeah, right._ Akira scoffed, smirking bitterly. _In another two hours ? ‘Cause you said it already-_

_\- Fucking Jesus Christ, Kunimi ! If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll let you here.”_

Yuutarou walked a little faster, leaving his boyfriend behind. The only thing around them was brownish columns and the blue sky above their heads. They were on a trip with their old volleyball team, a way to “connect back” with friends. On the paper, it was a great idea. Even more, it was really a good idea until Kunimi and Kindaichi had the urge to get a bit physical during their hiking and had loose the rest of the group during the fifteen minutes they were occupied. They had to choose between some roads and unfortunately, they followed the wrong ones and they were now in the middle of nowhere. The day was really hot and they had no water, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani being the ones in charge of carrying the bottles. It had been a few hours now, the watch on Akira’s wrist showing a quarter past 4 pm.

“ _\- Yuu, listen, I’m sorry… I just-… I’m scared and tired…”_

The turnip-headed turned on his heels, facing his lover. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment before the former middle blocker’s shoulders relaxed and he brought the other in a hug. They stayed like this until they realized they should get going again.

They walked and walked and walked again. The sun was still high in the sky, sending waves of hotness on their burning skins. Literally. Their skins were red and blisters had started to form on their faces and arms as they were wearing short-sleeves t-shirts. The smell was horrendous, something between grilled pork and nothing they had ever smelled. The dehydration was getting worst, their mouths were dry and they weren’t sweating anymore.

Kindaichi looked over his shoulder and winced when he saw his boyfriend trailing far behind him. Kunimi lifted heavy-lidded eyes to the other’s face, grimacing when he felt his head spinning. Suddenly, he sat down on the floor.

“ _\- Get up, we have to-_

_\- Go without me, Yuu. We both know I’m not gonna make it, I’m just slowing you down._

_-_ _No, no, Aki, I won’t do that !”_ the former number 12 knelled besides the ex-wing spiker, grabbing him by his shoulders.

The man just shook his head, pushing his lover away with a weak hand. Yuutarou felt like crying but he just couldn’t, his body not having enough water to allow it. His fingers grazed over the damaged skin of Akira’s visage, quickly backing away when the latter growled.

“ _\- I-I’m not, I can’t, I-I…_

_\- You’re gonna die too if you stay with me !_

_\- Don’t say that, we’ll get over this together !_

_\- Just go already ! I love you, Yuutarou and-and-”_

The former number 13 was shushed by a pair of lips meeting his owns. He melted into the kiss, savoring the contact as he thought it was the last they would share together. Kindaichi recoiled and pressed his forehead to the other’s eyes fluttering shut.

“ _\- I will bring help, I promise you._

_\- Okay._

_\- I love you, more than anything._

_\- I love you too, always.”_

The turnip-headed stood up and took a few steps back, eyes never wavering from the dying boy in front of him. After shooting him a last smile and gaining one in return, he turned his back oh him and didn’t look back once. It was the last image they both wanted to etch in their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *47 degrees Celsius.


	22. Daichi/Sugawara.

Crawling on the sand, Daichi peeked above his shoulder to see where his Major was. They were the only soldiers that could go in the place where the hostages were held captive. To get the mission done, they needed experienced soldiers and who were better to do it than the Lieutenant and his Major ? Nobody, right.

At the same time that the two graded men approached the small house in ruins, their allies were preparing an assault to divert the rebels. They stopped behind some rocks and waited for the mission to begin. They were supposed to go in there just after the signal would be given by Iwaizumi, the second Lieutenant in charge of the rest of their forces.

Sawamura checked his radio from time to time, glancing in the direction of the rebels guarding the entry of their GHQ.

“ _\- Stop worrying so much, Dai. The mission will be a success, there’s no doubt.”_ Sugawara grinned to him, his face slightly hidden by his heavy helmet.

Sawamura glanced up at him and sighed heavily. There was so many lives that depended on him, it was crushing his shoulders and weighing him so much… He was so lost in his thoughts that when the first gunshot resonated he jolted. Koushi was evaluating the situation, talking to Oikawa with his radio, asking for details and up grades of the assault.

Outside the small house, the rebels were becoming agitated. The bullets were flying in every direction.

“ _-_ _ **brrr-**_ _go, go, go-_ _ **brrr-**_ _”_ Hajime’s voice came out of the device, startling the waiting men.

Daichi stood up, grimacing. They were supposed to enter the place by passing behind the back of the rebels but if one of them turned around during the time lapse they had to close the distance between their position and the hostages, they were screwed. The Lieutenant started to climb the rocks in front of him when a loud sound made his ears buzz and almost instantly a dazzling pain shot through his side. The brown-haired soldier fell back to his previous spot and growled. Eyeing his friend and subordinated, he caught his arm and tugged on it.

“ _\- Crouch down, we have-we have been s_ _potted_ _!_ he urged before trying to reach his radio to warn Iwaizumi and Oikawa on the other side of the line.

_\- No, no, no, Dai, it’s fine. No need to tell anyone._ Suga smiled, catching his wrist before he could press the button.

_\- S-Suga ?_ the other asked, confused. He watched as the gray-headed took off his helmet and posed it on the floor.

_- **brrrr-brrr-** they knew ! **Brrr-brr** -ucking knew we were coming **brrr-brrr** \- a spy, Daichi !”_

Hajime’s voice sounded angry and panicked. Sawamura tempted to proceed what at he said and what it implied but a hand stroke his cheek softly. He wasn’t feeling the blood flowing from his wound anymore, they had been betrayed. HE had been betrayed, and by who…

“ _\- I’m sorry but I’m not_ _really_ _at the same time, you know…_ Koushi said, pensively. _I know you won’t understand but I want to explain-_

_\- You’re-you’re with them !? You sold us to the r-rebels ! How-how could you…_

_\- Shhhh, shhh, Dai, it’s fine. You don’t want me to execute you right now, don’t you ?”_

The Lieutenant closed his mouth and watched his ex-friend attentively. He wasn’t serious. He couldn’t be. But at the same time… He had already shot him just a few minutes ago.

“ _\- Good._ the Major smiled again, his eyes giving away nothing. _They made me an offer. If I betray you, they pay me a ticket to go back in Japan. No need to pass by the United States and I’ll be protect when my feet hit our country’s land._ _I know y_ _ou can understand that, you would do the same to see your family again._

_\- No ! Suga, people dies ! Our soldiers, our-our friends ! They killed Asahi, they killed Ennoshita and-and you join them !? For your own good ? I would never do that !_

_-_ _ **brrr-brrr**_ _Daichi ? Sug-_ _ **brrr-brrr**_ _\- answer ! We’re-_ _ **brrr-brrr**_ _-ing your way, guys !”_ Tooru’s voice screamed in the radio.

Sugawara stared at the device for a solid five seconds before standing up. His face was indifferent and no emotions were to be seen in his eyes as he raised his gun to his Lieutenant’s head.

“ _\- Suga, you-you don’t have to…_ Sawamura stuttered and his whole body was shaking.

_\- If they find you dead, they’ll just assume I’ve been captured. If I let you alive… You’ll tell them._

_\- No, no, I promise I won’t !_ the brown-haired soldier panicked and shouted, pleading for his life.

_\- Look at you, Dai. I’m doing you a favor. You have lost a lot of blood… You’re already dead.”_


	23. Kageyama/Hinata.

Hinata and Kageyama were far away form the rest of their team. It was always like that when the Karasuno’s volleyball players were going out for a run, the two first years running ahead from the others, out of sight.

The numbers 9 and 10 were shoulder to shoulder, racing each other to win. They arrived at a pedestrian crossing and the ginger one came to a stop when he noticed the traffic light turning red for the walkers. On the other hand, his dark-haired friend didn’t see it and started to cross the road. The immobile one was already opening his mouth to warn him when a loud noise resonated in the air. Both of the boys turned their head to see the imposing white truck coming right on Tobio. The driver could not brake as cars were following him closely. The setter was frozen on place, unable to move or blink. He watched as the truck came even closer and at the last moment he shut his eyes, held his breath, waiting for the collision.

Which didn’t happen, or at least not with the vehicle. He felt tiny hands pushing him out of the way and his body met the floor of the sidewalk on the other side of the road. There was a loud crash, the sound of bones snapping and a scream. Kageyama kept his head down for a moment, taking the pain coming from different parts of his body that had been scratched up. He could feel some blood flowing out and his head was pulsing in sync with his heart pumping frantically. The sound of a car’s door opening came to him in his foggy mind. He winced and growled when a voice shouted something in a panicked tone. The number 9 finally opened his eyes and was welcomed by a sight he had never wanted to see. The truck driver was out of his vehicle, kneeling down near Hinata. Or the thing that looked like him. His ginger hair was contrasting with the concrete but not with the dark red liquid that was leaking on it. His shoulder was in a weird angle and his face was already bruising. The setter couldn’t see anything more since the man that had crash into him was bent above his body.

More doors started to open and a little girl was crying. Suddenly, rapid footsteps of lots of people could be heard in the street. Tobio figured out it was their team that finally had catch up on them.

Sugawara was the first one to arrive and he gasped when his eyes landed on his fellow setter, but tears gathered as well when he saw the form of the little ball of sunshine laying on the cold road. Behind him, Yamaguchi lost his colors and would have fall to the ground if Tsukishima wasn’t here to catch him up. The blond did not look into their direction even once, too afraid to see what had made his boyfriend faint. Tanaka and Nishinoya didn’t loose any time and rushed to where the panicked driver was. Ryuu put him up too his feet and started yelling, menacing the poor man. When the latter tried to explain it was not his fault, Nishinoya growled and tried to punch him. Ennoshita came, calm as ever, and did his best to cool everyone down.

Kageyama couldn’t take his eyes away from the body he was completely seeing now. He could not believe what he was watching.

Daichi followed Chikara but instead of freaking out, he knelled to his injured teammate and pulled his phone out.

“ _\- My-my teammate has been hit by a t-truck ?_ the captain stammered, in shock as well. _He’s bleeding and I think his two legs are broken ? I don’t-t know. His shoulder might be dislocated too._

_-…_

_\- He’s not conscious but he is breathing and his heart beats._

_-…_

_\- Uuuhm- Narita !? Can you go check on Kageyama please !?”_

The aforementioned did as he was asked, leaving Kinoshita to take care of a vomiting Asahi and a still crying Suga.

Kazuhito walked up to him quickly, brows furrowed and a worried look on his face. He landed a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. The boy wouldn’t even look at him.

“ _\- You okay, Kags ?_

_\- I ruined his life._

_\- W-what ? Kageyama, what-what are you talking about ?_

_\- He won’t be able to play volleyball anymore… I ruined Hinata’s life !”_

His scream made everyone freeze and his voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Tears flooded down his cheeks, surprising himself. He kept on saying this again and again as he broke down, curling on himself, not even able to go at the side to his hurting teammate.


	24. Kinoshita/Narita.

Narita woke up at the sound of people screaming. He growled, turned around in his bed and pressed his eyelids strongly together. The screams came back to his ears once again and he decided to stand up and take a look outside. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes, glancing over the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. He frowned. The clock on the wall indicated nine am, which was surprising because Kinoshita wasn’t here anymore. His lover, and freshly husband, never left the bed without it during their holidays because it was their honeymoon. Hisashi always insisted on passing every minute together since it was supposedly the best travel of their lives.

Back to the shouting outside, Kazuhito finally got out of the bed and made his way to the window. He opened the curtains, a strange feeling exploding in his chest and throat. He was sure that his partner wasn’t in their room at the moment. And the distressed cries coming from the road didn’t help at all. People, mostly women, were speaking in Spanish and the former Karasuno’s player couldn’t understand anything.

The rays of sun blinded him for a moment and he squinted, bringing a hand to his forehead. He had sight on the beach, only a few meters away from the building where they housed. Instantly, he noticed the tourists and walkers agglutinated in the beach’s entrance. The rescuers were out, their boat in the water. They were pulling someone out of the water.

“ _-_ _No… No, no, no, no...”_ Narita murmured, his voice coming out hoarse and broken from both sleep and emotion.

He turned away from the window and ran out of the room. He didn’t even bother putting on some clothes, going out with only a short on him. He took the emergency stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. The clients of the hotel were watching him, surprised and curious, as he was racing outside, breathing raggedly and tears flowing down his cheeks. He emerged in the road and rushed towards the sand. When he arrived, the rescuers were already back on the ground, giving the victim a heart massage.

“ _\- Excuse-me, excuse-me ! It’s my husband, it’s my-!”_ Kazuhito yelled, pushing to the side all of the people gathered here.

Some women were crying, looking at him with pity in their eyes. Everyone moved to let him make his way to the person he loved.

He finally reached him whereas the rescuer declared it was too late. Kinoshita’s lips were blue and his skin was livid. His veins were apparent. He seemed to be cold, all wet in the wind.

“ _\- No, no, he’s my husband, it’s not too late ! It’s not !”_ the newcomer cried, falling to his knees next to the corpse.

He pressed his hands to the bare torso, right where his lover’s heart was supposed to be beating. Nothing.

“ _\- Hisa-Hisashi, c-come back, please, please...”_

As the man was sobbing, face pressed to the drowned’s chest, people started to avert their eyes from this heart-wrenching scene.

“ _\- Sir, we need to take him away._

_\- No ! No you can’t ! He’ll wake up, right, Hisa ? He’s not-he’s not gone !”_

Someone tried to separate Narita from the dead body but he stayed gripped to it, refusing to let go. He was screaming, crying, even hitting his husband, cursing him because he left the room this precise morning.


	25. Miwa/Alisa.

Saeko laughed as she watched her friend wiggling on her bed. Miwa had have a good idea, for once. Alisa would totally go crazy about that.

“ _\- It’s done !_ the blond exclaimed after knotting the red ribbon in a cute way, just in the middle of the dark-haired woman’s breast. _Believe me girl, Alisa will like this lingerie for sure !_

_\- Thanks, Sae. You should go now, she will be here in half an hour or so. Don’t forget to lock the door and hide the key under the carpet !_

_\- Got it ! Enjoy yourself while you wait aha !”_

Tanaka left the room and then the apartment of her friends. It was the Haiba’s birthday and her girlfriend had ask for some help preparing her gift, or herself half-naked and restrained by a soft rope. The blond shook her head, a smile on her lips. She hoped that the two would have a nice evening.

Miwa was still laid down her bed. She started to be annoyed after a good ten minutes. She couldn’t even play on her phone since her hands were tied up behind her back. She sighed, a strange feeling of having forgotten something settling down in her mind.

She abruptly understood what it was when a burnt smell came up to her nostrils. The cake. She had left the cake inside of the oven ! She could see the smoke from under the door and her eyes widen when she realized she was stuck here. Kageyama started to fight the rope against her skin but all she managed to do was to fall off of the bed and hit her head against the night table. She growled, a headache growing under her skull. The hotness was waving near the bedroom and there was no doubt that a fire was spreading in the apartment as the alarm rang loudly.

She tried to call for help to her neighbors or anyone that would pass by here but she was far from the entrance and her voice was muffled by the floor. The brunette was trying her best to not panic, rationalizing that her lover should be coming home soon. But unfortunately, the smoke as getting thicker in the room and the fire was licking the door. The heat was burning her skin and she began to cry, sobbing helplessly. She could only watch as the flames were getting even closer. A coughing fit took her, making her choke over her saliva and ashes probably. She was feeling dizzy and sick.

“ _\- Is there someone in here !? We are the firefighters !_ _I_ _f you’re in there, please give us your position !”_ a man shouted in the hallway, after what seemed like to be an eternity.

That didn’t change anything. Even if Miwa was on the floor, the smoke had started to asphyxiate her and she couldn’t find her voice or breath anymore. Her eyes closed while she was hearing from far away the rescuers going from room to room but not coming in her direction at all.


	26. Bokuto/Akaashi/Kuroo/Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ? Yep, that's me, I'm not dead lmao.  
> I'm really sorry, I disappeared like that without saying anything T-T  
> I got busy and all, but don't worry I'm finishing this !

The laughs were loud in the pub. The place was crowded like every Friday nights. Kuroo sighed as he hung up his black apron in the employees’ room. Terushima had just freed him from his night shift a few seconds ago. The clock on the wall was showing a good three in the morning. Repressing another sigh, the black-haired man waved goodbye at his friend throughout the open door and exited the establishment by the back. He shivered from the cold night and took one or two steps in the black alley that leaded to the front of the bar and to the street. His body froze before he could process what was happening. All his senses were on alert, the feeling of danger omnipresent. Then he heard it. Muffled whimpers of pain and rushed breaths. Without thinking of what could be behind the big dumpster, the rooster head trotted to the source of the noises.

There was a blond guy with glasses in a really bad shape, seated on the cold floor. His glasses were twisted and wobbling on his nose, blood was dripping from his split lip and bruises were forming almost all over the skin Tetsurou could see. He knelled besides the poor boy, startling him slightly.

“ _\- You’re alright pal ?_

_\- Do I look alright ?_ the other spat in return.

_\- Well no, obviously._ Kuroo chuckled awkwardly. _Do you want me to call an ambulance ?”_

At this, the injured man shook his head vehemently. After calming him and assuring him that he would not call the emergencies, the bartender helped him to his feet. Except, that the blond wasn’t able to stand by himself. The brunette’s mind was racing. He clearly couldn’t let this dude alone on the sidewalk and his lip was still bleeding even with the tissue pressed to it for a ten minutes.

“ _\- Come to my place, I’ll_ _heal_ _you.”_ he murmured.

The other’s eyes shot up and he just stared at his rescuer, dumbfounded. When this latter insisted and slid a hand around his waist to support him, he winced and looked down again.

“ _\- Yeah, okay. Thanks._ the blond wheezed, suffering.

_\- No need to thank me, that’s normal.”_

With that, they began to walk slowly, Tetsurou still helping the hurt boy. They chatted a bit on the way to the bartender’s flat. He learned that this unknown person’s name was Tsukishima Kei, he was twenty-three and had been assaulted by a hooligan whom wanted his wallet, phone and so on. He had been left with nothing, next to the pub a few seconds before the raven found him. When they finally arrived, Tsukishima was breathless, grimacing and sweating. Understandable.

“ _\- I l_ _i_ _ve on the second_ _floor_ _, you’re gonna be okay ?_ the older one asked worriedly.

_\- Hm, I think so._

_\- ‘kay, let me open the door and I’ll help you after.”_

When Kei’s back touched the wall of the building, his brows furrowed. He was biting hard on his bottom lip, aggravating the bleeding. Thankfully, Kuroo retrieved him quickly like he had say.

“ _\- Bro ! I was starting to wonder if you had found a one night st- wow. Who’s that ? You look awful, mate. What happened ?_

_-_ _Thanks._ the stranger snorted at Bokuto’s question.

_\- Bo, that’s Tsuki. Tsuki, I present you my roommate : Bokuto Koutarou. I found him next to the pub in that state._

_\- It’s Tsukish-_

_\- Man, really ? I don’t know who you annoyed, but he didn’t miss you ! That’s for sure !”_

The gray-haired man whistled, analyzing his surprise guest from head to toe. Tetsurou leaded the blond to the couch where the latter sat happily. He listened barely to the discussion of the two roommates, closing his eyes tightly. He only opened them when he heard the door shut.

“ _-_ _He’s going to ask our beautiful neighbor if he has some meds and stuff like that ‘cuz I totally forgot we_ _didn’t have_ _all of that._ Kuroo explained with a smirk.

_-_ _Beautiful ?_ Kei repeated, skeptical.

_\- Breath taking. A cold beauty like an angel fallen from heaven._

_\- Sounds a little exaggerated in my opinion.”_

The owner of the place just laughed. A few seconds later, Bokuto returned with a man that seemed to have fallen indeed, but rather from his bed than any mystic high place. Their arms were full of bands, disinfectant and other things.

“ _\- Akaashi, long time no see !_

_-_ _Not even twenty-four hours, Kuroo-san._ the aforementioned responded, deadpanned.

_-_ _You sound tired. You should sleep at night, we wouldn’t want your pretty face to be messed up with dark circles under your eyes._ the rooster head flirted obviously.

_\- You’d_ _always_ _be gorgeous either way, ‘Kaashi !_ Koutarou chimed in, leaving his stuff on the coffee table.

_\- I was sleeping until someone woke me up_ _abruptly_ _._ the newcomer replied between gritted teeth.

_\- I think that’s my fault, actually. Sorry.”_

Three pairs of eyes turned to Tsukishima. After the presentations had been done once again, the four men made their way to the bathroom and put themselves at work. In fact, Kei just sat on the tub and waited here. Keiji was kneeling in front of him, busy with his lip while Tetsurou was holding a pack of ice under his eye, a thing he could do himself but the other had insisted. Bokuto was against the sink, watching them attentively. The flirt went on all the time the care lasted, sometimes including the not-so-stranger-anymore.

“ _\- Are you hurt anywhere else Tsuki ?_ the beefiest one of all asked when the younger got up and winced once again.

_\- No, I’m good._

_\- Are you s-_

_\- Great !_ _Let’s watch_ _a movie then !_ the bartender exclaimed, applauding enthusiastically.

_\- At… five in the morning, really ?_ Akaashi yawned.

_\- It’s always_ _the good_ _time for a good movie, ‘Kaashi.”_ the other decreed, then winked and brought them back to the sofa.

The blond didn’t have the energy to go back to his place right now and even if he wouldn’t admit it aloud, he was enjoying the three men’s company. They had saved him after all, and they didn’t have to. Not to mention that they were quite attractive.

Koutarou opted for a Disney, not really surprising. Somehow, it made sense with his childish behavior. So they all got comfy while _The Princess and the Frog_ was downloading. They watched it in relative silence, Akaashi stuck between the owners of the place and Tsuki next to Kuroo. Half-way through the film, the oldest were already asleep. Bokuto was curled against Keiji’s side, drooling on his shirt, and Kuroo’s head had fallen on the youngest’s shoulder. When TV only showed a black screen, the clock was showing a quarter past seven.

“ _\- You should sleep._

_\- I can’t. I have to go home, my own roommate is probably freaked out._

_\- Why didn’t you want to go the hospital earlier ?”_

Kei was silent for a moment. It was a legit question and he felt like he owed an answer to the man that had woken up in the middle of the night to help him.

“ _\- My brother works there. I don’t want to see him._

_\- You should consider it, I saw how you seem to suffer every time you move._

_\- Yeah, probably.”_

The blond got up, placing the Tetsurou’s head on the awake man’s shoulder.

“ _\- What are you doing ?_

_\- I told you already, I’m going home. Sorry for leaving you with them like that and for everything else, I guess._

_\- Tsukishima-_

_\- Have a nice day, Akaashi-san. I owe you one, but a least I know where Kuroo-san works.”_

He slipped out by the door after putting his shoes on and disappeared out of Keiji’s sight. This latter sighed and closed his eyes, decided to have some deserved rest finally.

A couple of days passed without any news of the injured boy they had met. Until that one night when their neighbor burst in the roommates’ apartment. He was visibly shocked and trembling. He held out his phone for the two others to check the article he was previously reading, without a word.

“ _\- A young man found dead in the streets of Tokyo,_ _three days ago_ _._ Koutarou read out loud.

_\- He seemed to have been assaulted the night before, and had been healed by someone. However, his multiple broken ribs perforated his lungs and he died from asphyxiation.”_

Just under these few written sentences figured a picture of the dead : juvenile face, glasses and blond hair.


	27. Koganegawa/Goshiki.

The second before, the sky was all blue and the sun was shining. And then, the rain fell on the two men in thick and heavy droplets. Goshiki swore quietly, the hand that wasn’t gripping the rock in front of him coming to wipe off the water from his eyes.

“ _\- And you said it was a good day to go climbing ?_ Koganegawa scoffed, a few meters above him.

_\- The weather lady didn’t announce any rain ! I swear !”_

Only a loud laugh answered to Tsutomu’s justification. He was considering to go back on earth when a sound he never had wanted to hear resonated. A snap hook broke on Kanji’s harness. The second one followed quickly, not able to support the weight of the Sendai Frogs’ volleyball player alone. The former captain of Shiratorizawa didn’t have time to react. He watched as his boyfriend fell, sliding against the mountain’s wall. Not a single scream was heard. However, Goshiki saw Kogane’s body meet the last check point they had walked on. Except the sound of broken bones, the dark-haired man wasn’t aware of anything else. Not even the whimpers of pain or the sobs, he was focused on the fact that his partner probably couldn’t walk anymore.

“ _\- Are-are you okay !?_ he shouted, frozen in place.

_\- It hurts like a bitch, fuck !_

_\- Your legs !? Do you feel them !?”_

Panic made its way up Tsutomu’s chest. They had only one phone and Kanji could have lost or break it in his fall. The rain was still drenching them.

“ _\- I don’t-I don’t feel them ? Tsu-Tsutomu, my legs…”_

This latter closed his eyes. That couldn’t be true, couldn’t be happening, not to them, not right now. They had taken this climbing piste hundred of times ! By any weather, at any hour, even at night for fuck’s sake !

“ _\- Tsutomu !? You won’t… You won’t leave me here, right ?_ Koganegawa’s trembling voice snapped his boyfriend out of his thoughts.

_\- No ! Of course not ! Why would I ever do that ?_

_\- I can’t walk. I can’t- and you- you…_

_\- I won’t leave. I promise, Kanji.”_

That seemed to calm down the injured man. Goshiki started to abseil down, slowly. It was only some meters, maybe ten or twelve. It took half an hour with the weather, because the wind had woken up too. When the man with the bowl-cut finally reached the platform, he noticed how his lover was quivering and how his lips had turned blue. His legs were in a strange angle and he had scratches all over his hands and face.

“ _\- Oh god, Kanji…_

_-_ _You’re here…_ the other smiled weakly.

_\- Yeah, I am. Everything will be all right, babe.”_

Nothing was more unsure, unfortunately. After positioning himself behind Kogane, in hope to warm him up, Tsutomu asked for the phone. Unsurprisingly, it was broken. As the storm was ragging above them, they both had the same thing in mind : _how long will we be here ?_


	28. Atsumu/Sakusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : COVID 19.

Sakusa was on his couch, watching a volleyball match -to change his habits- when his phone rang. He glanced at it from the corner of his eye, presuming it was a call from Miya, once again. But no, the name on his screen wasn’t the one expected. He quickly grabbed the device, straightening himself on his seat and muting the TV.

“ _\- Captain ?”_ he answered.

The line stayed silent fir what seemed to be like minutes. Then, Meian sighed and the sound of hair being ruffled could be heard.

“ _\- Sakusa… I-… I don’t know how I am supposed to say this…_

_\- What ? To say what ?”_

His panicked tone made him wince.

“ _\- It’s Miya. He-_

_\- Atsumu ?”_

Another silence.

“ _\- Yeah, Atsumu._ Shuugo confirmed slowly. _He… He was tested positive to Covid 19._

_\- That dumbass ! I told him to be careful ! Why can’t he listen to me ? When we’ll go back to practice, he has to wear a mask. Even when playing, I don’t ca-_

_\- Kiyoomi.”_

His given name made him stop mid-sentence. What the fuck was happening ?

“ _\- Mi-Atsumu, he’s at the hospital. Osamu told me the doctors had put him in the palliative care service._

_-… wh-what ?_

_\- You understand what it means ?”_

Oh, yeah, he understood. He recalled perfectly how his grandpa had been put in that service when his cancer was obviously winning on him. He remembered his mother was in there too, after her car accident. They both had died in less than a month.

“ _-_ _Y-yes. Is he… Is he awake ?_ Sakusa asked, not caring for his shaky voice anymore.

_\- No. The doctors said it was better for his health, mental and physical. Not being able to see anyone when you know you’re gonna d-_

_\- Don’t say it. He’s not… He won’t-_

_\- Kyoomi…_

_\- I’m… I’m gonna call Osamu, he will tell me exactly what is going on. Thanks Captain, bye._

_-… Bye, Sakusa. Don’t do anything stupid.”_

This latter hung up, scoffing. What could be considered stupid compared to Atsumu Miya catching the Covid ? Nothing, true.

As it could be expected when one’s brother was dying, Osamu didn’t answered his phone until night time. At the thirty-seventh call of Omi.

When the words fell into his ear, Kiyoomi’s brain came to a halt. _“couldn’t breath”_ , _“_ _his_ _whole body_ _wa_ _s aching”_ , _“nothing to do anymore”_ , _“a week left, at best”_ … The Black Jackals’ player was just staring into the void, mouth agape and eyes unfocused. The sobs of the onigiris’ shop’s owner snapped him out of his trance.

“ _\- Osamu… I-I’m sor-_

_\- No, Sakusa. I should be the apologizing one. I’m gonna-I’m gonna lost my better half, that’s true. He’s my-he’s my brother, my little brother. But you’re the one loosing the love of your life. He loved-loves you. He really does. He wanted-he was going to confess to you when you were going to win the Olympics but…_

_\- But we didn’t. We lost against Oikawa’s team. He should have done it._

_\- Sakusa-_

_\- He should have done it, fucking damn it !”_

Osamu gasped, surprised by the sudden outburst. He blinked his tears away, once, twice. Sakusa Kiyoomi was crying on the other end of the phone.

“ _\- He should have… Excuse me, but your brother is the dumbest idiot on Earth._

_\- But you love that idiot, right ?_

_-… yeah, I do. But it’s a bit too late, isn’t it ?_

_\- I won’t say it isn’t.”_

They exchanged calls every day of this cursed week. Astumu’s state wasn’t getting better. In fact, it was degrading from hour to hour. It was a miracle that he had made it to the eighth day. The doctors warned them, that didn’t meant anything. They got the proof of it a day later. Well, not exactly. It happened right at midnight on the clock. Osamu got the call he was scared of, while being on the phone with Sakusa. Kiyoomi knew instantly, the hitch in the Miya’s tone had sold him away. He waited, patiently. It wasn’t worth getting annoyed about. Nothing would change their fate. However, tears pooled at the corners of his eyes when Osamu came back to their call.

“ _\- He’s gone._

_\- I know._

_\- He’s dead._

_\- I-I know, Osamu._

_\- We’ll never see him again._

_-… stop it, please._

_\- Okay. I’ll talk to you later._

_\- Okay, bye._

_\- Bye, Omi Omi.”_

The nickname was the last arrow to Sakusa’s heart. He burst into tears, clenching his fist around his shirt. The air was pushed out his lungs and he felt like he could die right now. Was it what Atsumu had felt all this time ?


	29. Kyoutani/Yahaba.

Kyoutani mumbled for himself when he noticed his captain still practicing, as he was heading outside of the gym. He closed the door behind him, glancing at Yahaba’s landing after his serve. It had been going on for days, maybe weeks. The setter was overworking himself, always training after the departure of his teammates. Even after some of them had pointed it out, Shigeru was still stubbornly pushing his body out of its limits. Mad Dog had stayed silent for now. He knew better than to annoy the boy. He couldn’t understand his actions, with the Spring High Tournament coming. Hopefully, that would end very soon.

The next day, the captain had dark circles under his eyes. He was dodging every question about the hour he had left practice. Watari was literally harassing him, not letting go. It got on for most of the day, even at practice. Once again, Kentarou remained silent. Of course, he was sometimes glancing at the boy. The new first years were even scared to just breath as the libero yelled on Yahaba. Eventually, the training began and the incident was momentarily forgotten. Until Kunimi pointed out the unstable tosses of their setter. Shigeru didn’t even react when Kindaichi confirmed. Kyoutani let it slip, waiting for his turn to spike. He jumped, expecting to hit the ball, but this latter never came. A loud thump resonated in the room as everyone froze. The first one to realize what was happening was Shinji. He launched forward, kneeling besides the captain that was passed out on the floor. Mad Dog followed him right after. He grunted, lifting the boy up and walking to the lockers’ room. As the first years began to ask questions, he heard the libero trying to calm everyone down.

When Yahaba finally woke up, all his teammates had left except for one. The only one he didn’t want to face right now.

“ _\- Oh, the Sleeping Beauty is awake._

_\- Fuck off._ the captain growled as he straightened himself on the bench.

_\- No. You’re gonna explain why you’re doing this and you’re gonna do it now._

_\- Yeah, no thanks. I pass my turn._

_\- That wasn’t a question and you know it.”_

The two boys stared at each other, faces foaming with anger. The brown-haired one looked away first, lips quivering.

“ _\- Don’t force me._

_\- I will if you don’t do it yourself._ the other sighed, crossing his arms.

_\- Please._

_\- The fuck, Yahaba ? You never beg, to anyone, and let alone me. It’s the last time I’m gonna ask this, what is going on ?_

_\- I’m not talented enough ! That’s it ! I’m not half as good as Oikawa, I shouldn’t have been named captain !”_

The bleached blond was taken aback by the words thrown at him. His classmate was crying, hot tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. The sobs seemed so loud in the empty gymnasium. Kentarou took a few steps forwards, then stopped a few meters away from his friend.

“ _-_ _Who said that ?_ he growled, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

_\- N-no one, it’s just the truth !_

_\- Don’t lie to me.”_

Shigeru lifted his puffy eyes to Mad Dog’s ones. He closed them under the strong and burning glare. The hitter watched him breathing deeply before dropping his head in his hands.

“ _\- Some classmates, girls, teachers, everyone._ he finally answered, voice trembling.

_\- And you believe them ?_

_\- How not to ?_ Yahaba scoffed sadly. _They’re right.”_

Almost instantly a hand gripped his jersey and pulled him to his feet. His back slammed against the nearer wall. He stared, startled, at his teammate’s face, centimeters away from his own.

“ _\- You better listen to this ‘cause I’ll only say this once. They’re not right at all and they can fuck off. We’re gonna prove them wrong by going to Nationals. And you’re gonna be the best captain that Seijoh has ever had. Got it ?”_

The brown-haired boy could only nod, stunned by the words spat to his face. The grip on his shirt loosen up and the blond recoiled rapidly. He turned on his heels, ready to get out of the lockers’ room when a whisper stopped him in his track.

“ _\- I won’t do it anymore. I promise._

_\- Good.”_

As the door closed behind his back, the silence fell again on the establishment.


	30. Bokuto/Akaashi.

On Akaashi’s first day of work, he was already here. Chamber 261, second door to the left, next to the old lady with lungs’ cancer. His name was on the paper pinned next to the number of the room. Keiji didn’t pay attention to it as the nurse who was showing him around just stated that this patient would probably be dead in a few days.

But as he walked past the half-open door, he had a glimpse of his appearance. Weird hair, half gray and half black, skin on bones, with lots of wires coming out of his body. He looked asleep. Maybe it was better for him.

Two weeks passed and Akaashi found himself affected to the palliative care service. And the man was still here, in the exact same state. He learned his name, his age and the reason he was here in order to provide him the best cares he could. **Bokuto Koutarou, twenty-four years old,** **hit** **by a drunk driver’** **s car** **six months ago. Unconscious since then. No visit** **registered** **.**

At the last line of the card at the bottom of his bed, Keiji looked up to the patient. His eyes scanned every detail of his pale face, analyzing. He sighed.

Sad.

December came and its snow fell on the town and the hospital. Two months and still no sign of any amelioration of Bokuto’s state, and no one had visited him. Akaashi loved to work as a caregiver, but there was days like this one when he really wished to be anywhere but here. The administration had to refuse a patient into the palliative care service. A little girl, four years old, in remission of a bones cancer. They had no bed available for now. She would have to be separated from her parents in order to go to a farther clinic. It was unfair. Keiji walked outside of the meeting room, letting the parents cry in peace. His steps leaded him to a bedroom. The 261. He peered inside, brows furrowed.

“ _-_ _Why can’t you just die ?”_ he whisper-shouted.

Only the silence and the beep of the medical devices answered.

January, February and March disappeared in a flash. Akaashi found himself more and more in the care service he despised. He couldn’t look at the unconscious man for more than ten seconds. No one was waiting for him and the chances that he would wake up were low, maybe zero. They could have helped so many people… Every time he closed his eyes, he was seeing this little girl’s parents. He was getting nightmares. It needed to stop.

One night of April, Keiji stood next to Bokuto’s bed. He looked at the patient for the first time in months. He watched his chest fall and come up, in slow and deep motions. His hands moved on their own, his brain short-circuited. He took the syringe, got it out of its packaging. He dipped the needle in the morphine bottle, dosing a bit too much. Taking a deep breath, he inserted syringe in the man’s intravenous infusion and pushed all the content inside.

“ _-_ _It’s for the best.”_ he murmured.

He waited until the heartbeat’s line flattened to a single trait, turning off the device. He didn’t look at Bokuto, hurrying to make his way out of the dark room. If an autopsy was to be realized, it would be done in the morning and no trace of the pharmaceutic would be detected.

It was for the best, after all.


	31. Iwaizumi/Oikawa.

Oikawa stared at the Olympic Stadium. Today, Argentina was playing against Japan. And he wasn’t on the last one’s team. He knew all eyes would be on him. Chibi-chan had certainly let slip the fact that he was on the other side of the world now. He couldn’t have hidden it longer, anyway.

“ _\- You’re gonna see that friend of yours soon !_ one of his teammate stopped his train of thoughts. _The small one we saw in Brazil, the ginger one ! What was his name again ?_

_\- Hinata. Hinata Shouyou._

_\- You must be pretty excited !”_

It was true. He was really happy to see the former crow again. But, on the other hand, he was terrified to see all of the others. Sure, he liked Hinata, but the ninja was nothing compared to his… friends ? Teammates ? Rivals ? The ones he had left without saying a word to, many years ago. Today, he could only call them past acquaintances, parts of his life he gave up in order to get where he was now.

Iwa-chan was probably the one he regretted the more to have hurt. He could only imagine if instead of himself, it had been Hajime that left suddenly without an explanation, his parents being forbidden to say anything on where he was and what he was doing. It must have been an indescribable pain he had felt. And judging by the pure rage written all over his face, it really had been.

“ _\- Oikawa.”_ the man growled after having come back to his senses.

The door of the men’s toilets shut behind his back in a loud thump. Tooru didn’t mean to flinch, but, well, he did.

“ _\- Iwa-chan !_ he tried to sound relaxed and to smile but he failed miserably.

_\- Don’t call me that. You lost that privilege when you left_ _nine years ago._ the athletic trainer snarled, taking a step forward when the other recoiled.

_-_ _Fair enough…_ this latter mumbled, avoiding eye contact pointedly.

_-_ _So that was where you went. Hidden in Argentina huh ?_ the black-haired man scoffed, voice full of scorn.

_-_ _I wasn’t hiding._ the Argentinian player said, eyebrows frowned.

_\- Oh please. You knew all of your rivals would become pro and you realized there wasn’t any place for you. So you ran away. That’s pathetic but understandable._

_\- I didn’t-_

_\- You ran away ! That’s what you did, don’t even try to deny it ! You left nothing ! Not even a text, a letter or- or- !”_

Hajime fell silent, clenching his fists and jaw. He was staring at his ex-best friend with all the hatred he had, and it was a lot. His eyes were dark, full of scorn. He exhaled shakily, eyelids fluttering shut for a second.

“ _\- You know what ? That’s fine. You didn’t matter. None of us needed you in their life. For me, for Mattsun, for Makki, for all of our former teammates, even for Kageyama and Ushijima, you were and still are a loser. Today’s match will just be another proof of your mediocrity and of how untalented you are.”_

He didn’t even blink when the tears started to flow down the other man’s cheeks. Iwaizumi simply turned his back on him and walked out. Oikawa slumped to the floor, curling on himself. What a fool he had been to even thought he had hurt them by leaving. They were just relieved. He didn’t mean anything for them.

As Tooru was standing on the Argentinian team’s side of the court, several hours later, he observed every single one of his opponents. Some of them were still surprised, even though he had the confirmation that Hinata had told them. Hajime was on the bench, staring at him with equal determination. He had seen Hanamaki and Matsukawa in the bleachers just before the first whistle, along some others. He would give his best, for his actual teammates that appreciated and loved him for what he truly was, and above all, for his own pride and dignity. He was going to show them.

The feeling of winning an Olympics’ match was so worth waiting years, never going to Nationals in High School, leaving all of the things he had loved behind. As the ball fell on the other side of the court, just between Yaku and Hinata, Oikawa felt the tears coming up again. The final whistle resonated in the stadium, outdid by the supporters’ screams of joy or sadness. The Great King watched as all of his rivals fell to the floor, screaming in frustration, crying, defeated.

Some of his own teammates ran to him, eager to celebrate with him but he just said _“back in a minute”_ and walked to the bench.

He bypassed all the Japan’s players, not even bothering to look down on them. He smiled weakly at Hinata, the only one he still estimated. His face went neutral again when he faced the team’s athletic trainer. Hajime stood up, returning his glance for the last time.

“ _\- This, this is why I left all of you for. None of you could have brought me the victory, let alone you. I don’t need you. I never did. You were just a burden for me, Iwaizumi.”_

I-w-a-i-z-u-m-i.

Damn.

That hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F I N A L L Y ! 
> 
> I thought I would never make it x)   
> I'm glad for everyone that followed this challenge and enjoyed it ! Thank you all very much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and so on ! There will be some modifications, like tags and corrections, but yep, that's the end for this one. If I do the 2021's one, I promise I will start wayyyy before the 1st of October lmao  
> I hope I'll get to see some of you in the future, don't hesitate to tell me which chapter is your fav one !   
> Same if you have any question, request, etc. 
> 
> Take care !   
> Khlowx <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tags to add, notes to edit.
> 
> Correction post-publication : 16/11 (from chap 1 to chap 7)
> 
> A list of works that inspired me to write this challenge :  
> \- the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too) by cosmogony  
> \- In Another Life by LittleLuxray  
> \- I'll Tell You Later by mago-teung  
> \- Haikyuu Whumptober Fest 2018! by kuromantic  
> (others to be add)


End file.
